Aureus Mortem
by The Bloody Mary
Summary: Ele era lindo e letal, um assassino dourado.


**NA:Repostando GKRA com algumas mudanças**

**Espero que gostem *-***

**Quero agradecer a página ****Fanfiction - Fazemos de Tudo pela linda capa.**

**Lembrem-se: Comentar não custa nada e me faz muito feliz! (autora feliz atualiza mais rápido rsrs)**

* * *

><p>Clary sentiu um forte cheiro de queimado e foi até a cozinha, lembrando-se de repente da pipoca que deixara no fogo, hoje era o dia da "sexta do terror", ou seja, toda sexta à noite, Clary e seus amigos Simon, Elissa e Katherine se reuniam na casa de um deles e alugavam vários filmes de terror, esta noite, estavam na casa de Katy e Elissa, eles haviam alugado "A morte do demônio".<p>

− A pipoca já era! Está totalmente queimada! − Disse Clary, voltando da cozinha com uma bacia cheia de pipoca queimada.

− E vocês não tem mais pipoca aqui? − Perguntou Simon à Elissa.

− Acho que não, Katy e eu ainda não fizemos compras esta semana. − Respondeu ela.

− É acho que o filme já era! − Constatou Katy.

− Acho que deveríamos ir àquela boate nova, a Pandemônio. O que vocês acham? − Perguntou Clary.

− Acho que é uma ótima ideia. − Responderam em uníssono Elissa e Katy.

− Só eu acho isso uma péssima ideia? − Perguntou Simon.

− Ai Simon, deixa de ser chato, vai ser demais, não precisa se preocupar, afinal, o que pode dar errado? − Perguntou Katy.

− Tudo bem, vamos lá, mas que fique bem claro que eu acho isso uma péssima ideia! − Disse ele resignado.

E assim, os quatro foram juntos para a tal boate, era realmente tão legal quanto Clary havia imaginado, todas aquelas pessoas com roupas estranhas e cabelos bizarros, a luz, a música, até mesmo o cheiro do lugar parecia transportá-la par um mundo totalmente diferente, ela estava totalmente encantada com o lugar até que seu olhar foi capturado por aqueles grandes olhos azuis, o dono dos olhos era realmente lindo, a pele pálida contrastando perfeitamente com o cabelo comprido, negro e impecavelmente liso que se movimentava em todas as direções conforme ele se mexia no ritmo embriagante da música, ele era grande e forte e ela estava completamente hipnotizada até ser despertada pelos gritos de Katy, ela parecia furiosa e Simon estava tentando acalmá-la.

− O que aconteceu? − Perguntou Clary.

− Algum otário tentou mexer com a Elissa. − Disse Simon.

Isso explicava tudo. Katy podia parecer um anjinho, loirinha, toda linda e pequenininha, mas quando se tratava de Elissa a garota virava uma fera, mas acho que deve ser assim mesmo quando se gosta realmente de alguém, as duas já estavam juntas há tanto tempo, provavelmente iam se casar e ser felizes pra sempre, como nas histórias. Clary riu ao perceber suas constatações ultrarromânticas, amava tanto aquelas duas, só queria que fossem felizes.

Acabou encontrando de novo o tal garoto hipnótico, mas seus olhos não estavam mais nos dela, ele olhava completamente fascinado para outra garota, e ela era tão linda quanto os anjos devem ser, bem, era justo, afinal, Clary pensou, a outra garota era tão linda e ela tão insignificante, é claro que ele se interessaria por outra, qualquer outra. A garota acenou com a cabeça para que ele fosse até ela, ele com um sorriso malicioso obedeceu, eles se olhavam como se só existissem eles ali, enquanto ele sorria e passava a mão no cabelo dela, Clary se perguntou se um dia algo assim aconteceria com ela, ela viu as mãos do garoto acariciarem o pescoço dela enquanto elas desciam pelo colo dela e abriam seu vestido branco de gola japonesa, algo assustou o garoto, ele a empurrou pra longe, mas já era tarde, ela agitou no ar uma espécie de chicote, que se enrolou no pescoço dele prendendo-o, Clary estava atônita, será que a garota lidava tão mal assim com a rejeição?

Clary não teve tempo de responder a pergunta. Foi quando chegaram dois garotos vindos detrás da garota que não sabia lidar com a rejeição, um deles se parecia muito com a garota, alto e lindo, com olhos azuis e cabelo preto, o outro também era lindo e alto, mas de um jeito diferente, ele possuía uma beleza feroz, com os cabelos loiros revoltos e os olhos dourados felinos que olhavam cruelmente para o garoto preso, o loiro segurava uma faca enorme e brilhante. Ela sabia que deveria fazer alguma coisa, gritar, chamar a polícia, qualquer coisa, mas ela só conseguia olhar o garoto loiro, sua postura feroz como a de um leão, mesmo parado ele aparentava ser perigoso, ela não entendia porque ninguém fazia nada, será que estavam todos tão ocupados com a festa para não perceber que tinha um garoto prestes a ser morto. Foi quando o garoto loiro girou e enterrou a faca no garoto preso, se Clary não estivesse tão assustada teria achado os movimentos dele completamente graciosos, mas por mais gracioso que fosse ele era um assassino, e ninguém parecia ter notado. No meio disso tudo, Clary estava gritando.

De repente todos estavam olhando pra ela, como se ela fosse louca, mas o mais estranho era o garoto loiro, que a olhava completamente atônito, como se não pudesse acreditar que ela estava ali, os outros dois assassinos também olhavam pra ela completamente estarrecidos, as demais pessoas da boate a olhavam confusas, então ela viu que continuava gritando, e que o corpo do garoto havia sumido, ela não conseguia entender nada daquilo, foi quando ela sentiu mãos em sua cintura, mãos que arrastavam-na pra longe. Era Simon, ele a levou para a calçada, o ar fresco da madrugada invadiu os pulmões de Clary ajudando-a a situar melhor seus pensamentos, ela se sentou na calçada com a cabeça entre os joelhos, se lembrou de que lera em algum lugar que aquela posição ajudava a diminuir a tontura, e era disso que ela precisava.

− Meu Deus, Clary! O que diabos acabou de acontecer? − Perguntou Simon preocupado.

− Você não viu? Como você pode não ter visto? Mataram aquele garoto! − Respondeu Clary tremendo.

− Que garoto, Clary? Que história é essa?

− O garoto alto, aquele de olhos azuis, ele estava conversando com uma garota e ela o prendeu com um chicote, e depois vieram outros dois garotos e um deles o esfaqueou. − Clary tremia muito e estava completamente histérica, qual era o problema das pessoas nessa boate? Elas eram cegas por acaso? Como não viram?

− Clary, o que foi que você bebeu?

− Eu não bebi nada Simon! − Disse Clary ofendida.

− Clary, não aconteceu nada disso! Você não acha que se tivesse havido um assassinato não estaria uma confusão lá dentro? − Perguntou Simon condescendente.

− Eu sei o que eu vi! − Gritou Clary, que a essa altura já estava chorando, será que estava ficando louca? Será que havia imaginado aquilo tudo? – Por favor, me leva pra casa Simon. − Disse ela chorando.

− Claro, vai ficar tudo bem, Clary. − Disse ele abraçando-a.

Eles entraram em um táxi e foram pra casa, Katy e Elissa não sabiam do surto histérico de Clary e ela preferia assim, só queria dormir e esquecer aquilo tudo, afinal de contas, era só o que faltava, ficar louca à essa altura do campeonato.

Naquela noite os sonhos de Clary foram preenchidos de dourado, sonhou com o garoto loiro a noite inteira, seus olhos ferozes, sua postura felina, sua pele pálida e perfeita. No sonho, eles estavam em um salão grande e ricamente decorado, era um baile, um baile de máscaras, todos usavam máscaras, menos os dois. Ela usava um lindo vestido de época verde escuro, o espartilho realçando as curvas de sua cintura, a saia armada abrindo-se delicadamente em seu corpo como uma flor, ela nunca se considerou bonita, mas nesse baile ela estava, não sabia se era o vestido que a fazia parecer uma princesa, ou talvez a tonalidade do verde escuro contrastando com o vermelho fulgurante do cabelo que pendia em uma magnífica cascata de cachos brilhantes, mas estava fantástica.

O garoto loiro estava estonteante em um smoking preto, era simples, mas estava magnífico nele, o hipnotizante efeito chiaroscuro que ele causava usando preto tendo uma pele tão clara, não era nada, comparado ao dourado. O dourado fulgurante de seus olhos e de seu cabelo, tudo o que ela via eram seus olhos, dourados, brilhantes, hipnotizantes. Ela dançava com ele, ela sorria, mas ele não. Ela estava imaginando como seria lindo o sorriso dele, quando sentiu a dor rasgar seu peito, ele havia enterrado uma grande lâmina brilhante em seu peito, em seus olhos o mesmo olhar cruel que ele lançou ao garoto de olhos azuis assassinado na Pandemônio. Ele era lindo e letal, um assassino dourado.


End file.
